


Sailing 2020

by HappyMee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMee/pseuds/HappyMee
Summary: Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun areuniversity seniors who live together. Life starts to turn after Jongin comes home with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84
Collections: The GraduaXion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from my sudden inspirations from One tree hill, Hospital Playlist and several Youtube Graduation videos i watched out of boredom. I hope at least one person can enjoy it, Sorry for the crappy grammar ahead and Also most of all Thank you to the kindest mods for being so so patient and understanding ♡
> 
> P.S: There aren't main pairings for this story. I just wanted to write about the journey of the four friends and their partners.

It has only been a week since that day Jongin eloped with his boyfriend Kyungsoo and got married at a church somewhere in town but here he is again announcing to his friends that Kyungsoo is pregnant. To say that his friends are shocked would be an understatement.

After a series of ‘Congratulations’ , “ So you are saying, you’re moving out?”, Chanyeol asked him. Jongin nods his head. Jongin’s boyfriend, Kyungsoo has been living with them for a week , since the day they got married.

“We can’t live with you guys forever, I think it’s better if I move out with him”.

“You say that as if you aren’t richer than us”, Sehun says,” This is so sad, I was just starting to get closer to Kyungsoo”.

“So that was why Kyungsoo asked me if I was interested in being the Science Club President”, Baekhyun interrupts.

“He did?”, Jongin asks.

“Yeah, he suddenly asks me and I thought something was going on with him”. 

Kid you not, Do Kyungsoo, also known as Kim Jongin’s boyfriend is not just a somebody, he is the Science Club president, a Dean’s student, and University’s topper since their first semester.. Although Kyungsoo is still distant with Chanyeol and Sehun, he and Baekhyun are good friends. They are from the same class and that may or may not have also been how Jongin met him.

“Anyways, mom found us an apartment nearby so we’ll be staying until graduation I guess”.

“I’m gonna miss you tho, Sehun’s gonna be busy taking tuitions and Chanyeol will probably spend most of his time outside again”, Baekhyun sighs.

“Hey, we’re still gonna see each other everyday Baek, whether you want it or not”, Jongin laughs at his friend.

“You better not come late for morning practices from next week ”, Chanyeol says.

“Don’t worry Captain”, Jongin exclaims,” I better get going, Kyungsoo’s at home with mom, I don’t feel too good leaving him alone with mom”. He stood up before he adds,” Hey Sehun, don’t forget your lessons with my bro this weekend, he won’t be impressed if you messed up from the first day. Make me proud”.

“I know, just go, husband Kim”, his friend snorts.

~~~

People knows how hard it is to get Kim Jongdae as their tutor, as soon as the boy graduated from University the previous year he was flooded with tons of opportunities but the boy has rejected all of them. Sehun is just lucky in that way to have Kim Jongin as his best friend.

“Hi, Jongdae Hyung”. Sehun sits at the vacant seat next to Jongdae who was busy preparing what looks like notes for Sehun. It's their first tutoring session and at a small quite cafe near the university.

“Oh, Hi! Sehun Long time no see”. 

“Right hyung”, Sehun looks shy, he has met Jongin’s older brother only a few times.

“You can just call me Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin doesn’t even call me Hyung”, Jongdae laughs,”Shall we start?”.

~~

"Noooo not you, Sehun", Baekhyun hugs his friend.

Sehun has just delivered the news that he is also moving out,"As much as I want to stay till graduation, you know how my parents are". 

Coming from a family of lawyers, Sehun was bound to become one too, however, he has rebeled and got accepted to University without going to law school but his parents are still after him and now they had tried to let him take the bar exam for the Civil Officer. His parents had tried to get him special tutors and Sehun has accepted, but with a condition, he got to choose his tutor. That's when he begged Jongin to ask Jongdae to which after a series of begging, Jongdae accepts, his parents cannot say otherwise since Jongdae's grades are a proof of his intelligence and knowledge. And now they want him to move back to the house until he gives his bar exam.

"Chanyeol does not even come home anymore", Baekhyun pouts.

"Is this man still fucking around? I need to talk to him". Sehun says as he packs up his stuffs. 

"I don't know, i think".

~~

Jongin dragged Sehun and Chanyeol with him to wait for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in front of their classroom.

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun came out from the class.

“Let’s go”, Jongin takes his boyfriend’s backpack.

“I didn’t know we were walking home together guys”, Baekhyun pouts apologetically ,” I’ve made plans”. And as soon as he said that someone calls from behind,” Baekhyun Hyung!”.

“See you guys later okay? Bye”, Baekhyun waves at them and ran towards the tall boy calling at him.

They all turned around to look at the boy who wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulder as soon as he reached him.

“Who’s that?”, Chanyeol asks.

“That’s Lucas , our junior, and Baekhyun’s secret admirer”, Kyungsoo answers.

“That doesn’t look so secret though”, Chanyeol scoffs.

~~

Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night, he goes to the kitchen, heat up some leftovers from dinner and while waiting for his meal he notices that Chanyeol’s slipper were still on the door, indicating that he once again, did not come home. With a big sigh, he takes his meal and goes back to his room.

~

"Baek Pass!", Sehun calls and Baekhyun pases him the ball, it's one of their practices after class .

"Jongin, In", Baekhyun taps on his friends shoulder and Jongin goes inside the ground. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol is busy monitoring the team, as the Team Captain Chanyeol has always been a great leader, ever since the seniors graduated and he was appointed the team Captain, he has led his team to win the State and Local Championships and Now they are left with only the final round for Nationals.

"You didn't come home last night", Baekhyun sits beside him.

“Yeah”. It was silent.

"Who is it this time?", he tries to tease him, as usual, but Chanyeol pays no heed.

Baekhyun hates times like this, times when Chanyeol is so hard to read, Chanyeol might have been his friend for the longest time but Baekhyun cannot understand him sometimes, especially when Chanyeol spends the night outside , which can only mean two things, one, he is out fucking someone and two, his parents got into a fight again and they had called him.

“Do you wanna dine out after practice? With the guys, it’s been a while”. Baekhyun tries to divert the awkward atmosphere.

"I can't", Chanyeol replies, no further answer. Baekhyun takes that as a sign to stop intruding.

That night Chanyeol did not come home again and Baekhyun has enough of it.

~~

It's Friday and Sehun and Jongdae are back with their weekly routine, this time at a local library.

“I’ll mail you the other important notes sometime this week”. They were just about to wrap up their lesson when Jongdae got a call. “Wait a minute, let me take this”. Sehun nods.

“Hello father”.

‘Father?’ but Jongin calls their father Dad maybe Jongdae is a little conservative and that’s how he calls their father, Sehun thought to himself.

~~

“Baekhyun?”, Sehun asks Kyungsoo who was the last one to join them at the cafeteria, the arts students were usually the one who reaches the cafeteria earlier as their classes often ends earlier than the science students.

“I’m not sure , he told me to go first, said he needs to talk to Lucas”, Kyungsoo answered as he sits beside Jongin.

“He’s been hanging out with him a lot”, Chanyeol mumbles.

“I’ll text him”, Sehun takes his phone out but Jongin stops him, "Just let him be, we haven’t seen Baek with someone in such a long time, besides, Kyungsoo said Lucas is a good guy, maybe this can be the start of something good”.

“Oooo”, Sehun fawns and they all laugh at the sudden realization that Baekhyun might have someone new , except one person of course. Kyungsoo however can see that Chanyeol was not impressed, " I have news”, he tries to change the topic.

“What babe?”, Jongin turns to his side.

“Ummmm”, after a long pause, Kyungsoo shows them a small envelope.

“What?”, they exclaimed in unison, " Congratulations~”.

It was a formal notification letter for the valedictorian of Class of 2020.

“But seriously, I’m not actually surprised, there’s no one deserving this more than you”, Sehun says which makes Kyungsoo feel touched, he could cry, recently he loves how Jongin’s friends have been so good and caring towards him.

“Class of 2019 valedictorian, my brother, class of 2020 valedictorian my husband”, Jongin smiles as he gives a quick peck on his husband’s cheek.

“Save the skinship for your house”, Chanyeol glared at them.

“Speaking of Jongdae, how are your lessons?”, Jongin asks Sehun, "Was it worth it?”.

“Totally”, Sehun nods.

“You better ask him to help you out as much as he can before he goes”.

Before Sehun could progress Jongin's words, Kyungsoo asks his husband, "Oh,is he really pushing through that thing?”, Jongin nods.

“What are you guys talking about?”, Sehun stared at them , confused.

~~

Chanyeol goes home earlier than usual, he did not see Baekhyun during the day, not in the uni, the cafeteria or even during practice, he checks his room only to find his bed perfectly made and untouched.

Sehun had told him that Baekhyun has been spending most of his time with juniors from the science club when he asked earlier. Shrugging off his thoughts he went to sleep.

~~

It's been days since Chanyeol last saw Baekhyun, he still doesn't come to practice and doesn't take his calls.

It was already past 12a.m when Chanyeol heard a sound coming from the kitchen. He carefully gets down from his bed and quietly moves towards the living room. The kitchen lights were on and he can hear the sound of someone gulping down water in a hurry. He slowly walks to the kitchen where he was met with the sight of his now only housemate standing in front of the refrigerator, gulping down water as if he has been dehydrated.

“Baekhyun?”.

“Gosh! You scared me”, Baekhyun drops the water bottle.

“I thought someone barged in the house”, Chanyeol picks up the bottle for him and handed it to him.

“You came home?”, Baekhyun asks him.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”, Chanyeol suddenly sounds annoyed, “ You’re never home”.

Baekhyun laughs , "I have to laugh at that”. He threw the water bottle in the bin, grabs an ice cream from the fridge and walks past his friend. But Chanyeol was having none of it, Baekhyun just ignored him and his sudden change of behavior triggers his anger.

“Hey, Baek”, he calls out, but no answer, Baekhyun continues to walk and slams the door shut when he reaches his room.

Chanyeol has to fight the urge to follow him but he is too tired to confront a moody Baekhyun in the middle of the night, knowing no good will come out of it.

Baekhyun puts his ice cream on the study table, took off his clothes and goes straight into the shower. After washing up and finishing the small bucket of ice cream, Baekhyun still cannot fall asleep, he walks out the room deciding to get another bucket of ice cream but what he does not expect is to see Chanyeol sitting on the couch in the living room, staring into space. He walks past the living room, past his friend and then goes to the kitchen, eyes still on his friend. He does not want to be the first one to talk first but the way Chanyeol acts at that moment makes him concerned.

“Hey”, he calls out, his roommate does not even blink. He takes out a new bucket of ice cream and walks towards him.

“What are you doing?”, he waves a hand right in front of Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Oh”, Chanyeol does not bug, “ Can’t sleep?”, he looks up at Baekhyun.

“Umm, you?”, Baekhyun sits beside him,” Ice cream?” he hands him the spare spoon.

Yet another wave of silence. 

“Sorry”, Baekhyun breaks the silence.

“For what?”, Chanyeol finally turns to his side.

“About earlier”.

“It’s okay, I was just being moody”, Chanyeol takes the ice cream to his lap and makes a big scoop, " You did not take your calls, and you only tell Sehun where you were, I was worried”.

Baekhyun cannot believe his ears, some part of him hates that Chanyeol just said that to him like he also hasn’t done the same, another part of him likes the feeling of being cared, by Chanyeol.

“I was at a junior’s place”.

Chanyeol can feel the hard lump in his throat, he honestly does not want to hear more.

 _Lucas’?_ He wants to ask.

“You could have called me".

Baekhyun rolls his eyes , " You could have called me, you know, all those nights you spent outside”.

Chanyeol puts the bucket on the side and faces towards his friend, “So does that mean you stayed out on purpose? To get back at me?”, he sounds offended.

“You’re my friend, Chanyeol, friends don’t do things just to get back at each other”, Baekhyun stares right into his eyes.

“Then why? If that is not the reason”.

Baekhyun does not know why he has to explain himself when Chanyeol himself has never explained to him of his behaviors from before , ”Cause I want to”.

Baekhyun almost push Chanyeol’s limits right there.

“Cause you want to? Fine”, Chanyeol picks up the bucket and tries to scoop a spoon to forget everything but he turns to Baekhyun again, " I thought I was better than that, better than others, now you won’t even tell me what’s going on with you”.

“You don’t tell me either Chanyeol, don’t say that”, Baekhyun glares at him.

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun’s got a point but he just cannot stop confronting him.

“We are not the same, you won’t understand”.

Baekhyun scoffs once again, not wanting to argue more, he stood up and walks towards the kitchen. He puts his spoon back and heard footsteps following from behind. Before he could move back to his room, Chanyeol takes his hand and turns him to his side.

“If something is going on with you, just tell me Baek, I’m worried”, this time his voice turns soft.

“Nothing is going on with me”, Baekhyun tells him, sterned.

“Then why were you out for so many nights without calling me?”.

“I was scared! Okay?!”, Baekhyun finally shouts at him.

He hates himself for wanting to cry, all the frustrations he has bottled up are slowly poured out but he needs to confront Chanyeol, It’s now or never.

“You were the one who was out for weeks , I always thought it was one of those nights again so I did not want to bother you but it went on for weeks and you never tell me why! We’re the only ones in this house now and you know damn well that I can’t be alone, Chanyeol”, he finally cries,” I also have the right to stay out and not tell you okay?” he runs into his room and slams the door loud.

Chanyeol stood there, staring at the door, not being able to move as realization starts to hit him hard. How can he forget the most important thing. But for now he will have to deal with the guilt engulfing him.

~~

Sehun sits on one of the chairs of the neatest and most organized and clean room he has ever seen.

“I’ll go take some juice for you to drink”, Jongdae goes back downstairs. He is now in his tutor, Jongdae’s room, they have decided to have their lessons at Jongdae’s house that day, he scanned through the room before he took out his study materials from his bag and places it on the spacious study table, he looks through the different kinds of books Jongdae owned before his eyes landed on a brown envelope lying on the table with a logo that reads, St.Pauls Seminary.

“ _What are you guys talking about?”_

_“He applied for a seminary” Jongin says._

_“What is that?_

_“It was Jongdae's dream to be a priest since he was young, I think he will get accepted soon” ._

Sehun did not want to believe his friend then but seeing the envelope in front of him proofs him otherwise.

“I think we’ve ran out of juices, just drink this first and we’ll start”, Jongdae came in with a can of coke and handed it to him.

“St. Pauls Seminary?”, Sehun says out loud unintentionally.

Jongdae sits beside him, " Oh, about that, I’ll just tell you now that you saw this, I’ll have to tell you soon anyways”. Sehun was not ready to hear that from the man himself.

Jongdae told him how he had applied for a seminary to become a priest, and that he just got his acceptance letter.

“I think I’ll be joining soon…. after I see you graduate of course” Jongdae delivered the news with such a bright smile that Sehun almost hated it.

Not wanting to listen more, Sehun tries to divert their topic,” I have better things for you though”, he takes out a small piece of paper which looks like a ticket,” I don’t know if you’ve heard it from Jongin but our last game for this year is coming up”.

“Oh! Is it? Jongin hasn’t mentioned it, or I missed it”, Jongdae took the ticket,” So does that mean this will be you last last game for you guys?”.

Sehun nods.

“It must be an important one then”, Sehun nods again,” That’s why I want you to come to our match”.

Jongdae looks away, “ I’m touched, you want me to see your last game?”. He smiles widely and stares at the small ticket on his hand,” I don’t know if I can come though, I’m usually busy all the time ”.

Sehun frowns and Jongdae can sense the change in his mood right away,” I think there will be better people who would like to see your final game, Jongin said you’re very popular in uni “, he politely hands the ticket back.

~~

_"Baek?", Chanyeol softly pokes at his sleeping friend._

_"Umm?" Ever since the start of the class Baekhyun has been sleeping, he never does that before , he is the type to always be attentive in class. "What is it?"._

_"Let's go home"._

_Baekhyun looks around and realised the class has just ended. It's the weekend and weekend means game time for the two of them at Baekhyun's house._

_Baekhyun takes out the game console and the two sits on the floor in the living room playing games for hours._

_"Baek! Help!! ", Chanyeol shouts," Baek?, Damn It!", he runs his hands on his head, frustrated. Annoyed with his friend, he turns to his side to see that his friend is already fast asleep. He nudges on his side and picks up his bag, " Go to sleep, Baek, I'm going"._

_"Don't go", Baekhyun suddenly grabs his hand, " I mean , It's still early and it's the weekend" to be fair, it was already 9p.m and Chanyeol lives many blocks away._

_"Okay then", Chanyeol agrees._

_After more than an hour later, Chanyeol finds his friend dozing off again._

_"Baek? Just go to sleep"._

_Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes, he also feels bad but there's nothing he can do about it, he is sleepy._

_"Can you stay here tonight?", he asks._

_"You want me to? Why?"_

_"Because I'm scared", Baekhyun pouts. Chanyeol would have laughed if it was anyone telling him that, a whole teenager, scared of being alone in the house. But he knows it's serious when Baekhyun sounds like he is about to cry._

_"Okay"._

_Baekhyun smiles again, "You don't have to sleep in my room, there's the guest room and it's relly nice, I just need someone to stay with me, I can't sleep when I'm alone", he walks towards the room on the left corner of the house. "This is the guest room and I'll bring you cothes to change ". Of course, Chanyeol knew the guest room he has been in this houe many times._

_Chanyeol can't help smiling at how happy Baekhyun suddenly sounds. Baekhyun's parents has been out of town for two days now and that explains why Baekhyun was sleeping the whole day l, he probably had not slept for the past two nights._

_That is the first time Chanyeol hears about Baekhyun's childhood trauma, Baekhyun had told him how someone had barged into their house when he was 9 years old, said he hid under his bed for hours until his parents came home._

_Knowing this, Chanyeol had offered Baekhyun to get an apartment together when they got accepted to the same university, it was an advantage for him as well since he wanted to to escape from his house and his parents. That was also when they met the other two, Sehun and Jongin who they later on shared the apartment with._

Chanyeol did not sleep, he feels like the guilt will eat him up. He was lost in his own thoughts sitting in the kitchen when Baekhyun comes out.

“My parents are getting a divorce”, Chanyeol blurts out.

Baekhyun takes that as an invitation to sit with him so he did, he takes out one of the chairs and sits beside him.

“They have been fighting everyday, mom called me and I had to go stay with her for a while”, he continues, “I came to class, come for practice and then back at home”.

“Are you okay?”, Baekhyun says after thinking for the right words to say to him.

“I want to apologise to you but I don’t know where to start, I feel like I should tell you that first, I’m sorry, Baek”.

“So are you okay?”, Baekhyun asks him again.

Chanyeol sighs, “I don’t know, I always thought I’d be okay with it but now that it’s here I don’t know”. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol’s family well, how his parents are not exactly the best couple, he knows how fed up Chanyeol is of their constant finds, which was also one of the reasons why Chanyeol does not want to stay with them anymore, in fact he has been asking, begging them to just get a divorce for years.

"It's okay Chanyeol, we both are adults with our own problems". Chanyeol does not know if that is an insult or not.

"I am really sorry Baek".

"It's okay, I'll come to practice from today".

~~

“Boys! Snacks”, a middle aged man calls out to the group of boys doing some free throws. The basketball team have been practicing for two hours straight, gearing up for the most important game of the year.”I think it’ll be good if Jongin can go in the first two quarters”, Chanyeol opens the large box of pizza and everyone gasped in unison, Baekhyun lifts the other box and goes around to distribute energy drinks to his teammate. “Right, our muse” everyone agrees.

They all chat and discuss about their game which will be taking place the day after.

“Let’s eat fast and do a quick briefing after that okay?”, Chanyeol stood up and goes to center of the court.

“Competitive Captain!”, his teammates call from behind as they all watch their team captain continue to do some more free throws.

~~

Once again, Jongin convinced his friends to attend the church service with him that Sunday since Kyungsoo will be performing a song with the kids.

Kyungsoo is not only a model student but he was also gifted with a beautiful voice, him and the kids sang and dance to ‘Shout to the Lord’ while his husband and his friends amongst the crowd watches them intently.

After the service ended, Jongin has offered to drive his friends home but Chanyeol has brought his car with him to which Baekhyun tags along. Sehun had also brought his motorbike with him.

“Jongdae?”, Sehun spots his tutor amongst the people are gathering around the church compound.

“Oh Hi, Sehun”, Jongdae walks towards him but gets interrupted by the church priest before he could reach where Sehun was standing. Curious, Sehun slowly walks to him instead, “ They said they are very happy to have a good applicant like you”, he can hear the priest say.

“ Thank you , father”. Jongdae says before the priest moves away.

“You are really serious about this huh?”, Sehun says more like scoffs.

“I am”, Jongdae just smiles.

Sehun was about to make a longer conversation with him but his good mood has died down once again,” I still hope you can come to the game”.

“I can’t”, Jongdae says softly, more like whipers and tilted his head as he looks at the boy in front of him.

“Mean”, Sehun calls him before he walks away , back to where Jongin and Kyungsoo were standing.

~~

Jongin wakes up early at 4a.m in the morning, he washes up, made simple sandwiches enough for him an Kyungsoo to eat when he wakes up, he went back to their bedroom, pack up his stuffs and leans closer to the side of the bed where his husband is still peacefully sleeping,” Love you”, he gives a chaste kiss on his forehead and then to the tummy where there little baby is growing he picks up his backpack and carefully walks out of the house.

#

Baekhyun walks out of the bed, goes to the kitchen, quickly fry two eggs, one sunny side up for Chanyeol, and packs some bread into a tiffin box, he softly knocks on Chanyeol’s room to wake him up.

Chanyeol opens the door all dressed up and ready to leave,” I packed our breakfast, let’s just eat on the way”. Baekhyun gives him his tiffin and walks out of the house.

#

By the time Sehun reaches the court, all his teammates including Baekhyun , Chanyeol and Jongin has already started their Warm up.

“Alright, Everyone! Gather up”, the basketball players gather around their coach. It’s their last game for the year, which means it is also the last match for the seniors like the four friends, during their university years.

~~

‘Breakfast’s on the table, love you’

Kyungsoo smiled at the blue post-its on the bedside table, his husband has been so excited and nervous about their final game and Kyungsoo is touched and happy that Jongin still made breakfast for him, he walks to the kitchen and smiles at the small covered plate on the table with another post-it which reads ‘ See you at the game’.

Speaking of the game, Kyungsoo still hasn’t found anyone to see the game with, even his only close buddy Baekhyun is part of the basketball team, he lets out a big sigh just when a call came from a familiar person.

“Kyungsoo?”

~~

“Is anyone coming?”, Sehun asks his friend as he puts on his jersey.

“Of course!”, Jongin sounds a little to enthusiastic,”My husband”.

“Only Kyungsoo?”, Sehun asks one more. “I don’t know , maybe Kyungsoo will come with mom , dad is out of town”. Jongin shrugs.

“Nervous?”, Baekhyun wipes the sweat on Chanyeol’s face.The latter gives him soft smile.

“Nervewrecking huh?”, the coach comes to tap on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol was too nervous to even say a word. “I’ve seen this every year, team captains getting nervous for their final graduation game”, he smiles at the captain,” You will do good, Captain., I’m sure”.

Chanyeol turns to his teammates who are busy getting ready ,” Okay, Team Gather up, Let’s do this!”

~~

“Kyungsoo, are you sure they won’t see us from here?”

“I am sure, don’t worry”, Kyungsoo pulls his brother-in-law with him up to the back of the bleachers. Jongdae still feels a bit hesitant but that is the the seat farthest from the ground.

Kyungsoo suddenly gives him his backpack and stood up, “Hyung, you stay here and I’ll be back soon okay?”

“Hey, don’t leave me here”, Jongdae whines.

“I’m going to see Jongin before the game starts, you said you don’t want them to see you”, Kyungsoo teases him.

“Okay then, wish him luck for me too and don’t take long”.

Kyungsoo hops down the bleachers and goes straight into what seems like the boys changing room.

Jongdae has never watched a game on his own accord, not even once in his life, the only games he has seen so far are during his university days which, was also to gain points for his extracurricular activities, and the other times are those in which his brother plays, and the whole family would show up. He does not even know why he is here sitting on the bleachers with university students all around him. He was thinking to himself when his eyes landed on a certain player coming in from the changing room, a black bag hanging from his right shoulder and a water bottle on his left hand, the loud cheers from the girls beside him are deafening as the tall boy takes off his varsity jacket to show his blue striped Jersey with a 94 labeled on the back of the, Jongdae stares as his student, stretches himself preparing for the game which is about to begin in a few minutes. He has never seen such a side of him.

“There’s Jongin!”, he is suddenly disturbed by a loud voice, Jongdae does not know when the boy came back.

“You did not tell them where we sit right?”, Jongdae feels like he is walking on eggshells, he literally cannot trust his brother-in-law who seems way too excited.

“Of course not”, Kyungsoo winks at him,” Only Jongin knows”. Jongdae gives him a quick stare. “ Relax ,Sehun doesn’t know”.

Kyungsoo wishes he could take back what he just said after Jongdae gave him the deadliest stare of his life.

~~

“And Yes!, Captain Park Chanyeol for Seoul University!”.

Chanyeol already made a three pointer for his team three minutes into the game.

The tension was high from the start, cheers from both universities can be heard from the streets. It is indeed an important game. Especially for students like Chanyeol and Jongin who wants to pursue it as a career, it is like a matter of life and death. 

“Yes! Kim Jongin!”. 

jGrubHublaughs at the boy sitting next to him shouts from the top of his lungs. Jongin has always been a good athlete, and he is proud of him. Unknowingly his eyes would also move to a certain someone sitting on the bench with other players , busy monitoring his friends. He was lost in his own thoughts when his phone rings.

~~

Seoul University wins with a gap of 15points , the final three points thrown by Jongin To To say that Kyungsoo is proud o his husband would be an understatement . Everyone celebrates with the loudest cheer from the crowd. As soon as the time was over, the basketball team as well as the crowd runs into the court to celebrate. While the crowd gets busy congratulating the players, Jongin has eyes only for one boy, his eyes went straight to the small boy sitting at the farthest back of the bleachers, the boy smiled back at him,”Jongin!”. Kyungsoo is big enough to show now and Jongin finds it very cute. “Don’t come, No, I’ll come to you” , Jongin shouts as he runs towards him.

“I’m so proud of you”, Kyungsoo tries to give him a hug but before he could evenmove Jongin leans in to give him a deep kiss making everyone coo at their sudden show of affection.

“Where’s Jongdae?”

“Oh he got a call so he went out even before the first quarter ends”.

~~

Jongdae does not know why he is running, Kyungsoo had called him earlier to say that the game was ending soon, deep down, he knows that he will not be able to get back in time but yet he is here running towards the basketball court. His heart almost dropped when he got that call from the bank, requesting him to come over right away.

Only a few people were still around the compound, he knows he is already late and yet why does he still have some hope? He hates himself for acting like that, recently Jongdae finds himself caring for someone he knows he shouldn’t care much a bit too often. Scolding himself internally he turns around and decides to go back home.

“Jongdae?”, a familiar voice calls out, a voice Jongdae knows too well. He does not want to turn around, he wants to run away before the owner of that voice could approach him. 

“I’m right”, the man comes closer to see him,” Did you come to see the game?”.

“No, I came to pick up Kyungsoo”, Jongdae does not even know how that blatant came out.

“”But he already went home with Jongin”.

“Right, he just called me”, another lie.

Sehun looks tired, Jongdae stares at his hair still wet from probably the quick shower after the game, he has never seen a more charming sight.

“Come”, Sehun points his head towards the court

“What?”

“I’ll show you something”.

“I’m busy Sehun, I need to go back home”.

“Of course”, Sehun definitely does not buy it, he continues walking through the door and then back into the basketball court. The court is empty, as if it wasn’t just full on with cheers and crowds earlier.

“You can sit anywhere you want”, Sehun turns to look at him, he puts his bag on the lowest seat of the bleachers and picks up one of the balls from the side.

“What are you doing?”, Jongdae still stands on the side without moving an inch.

“You wanna watch or you wanna play with me?”, Sehun shouts from the center of the court as he simply threw the ball into the basket. Feeling defeated, Jongdae walks up to the bleachers and sit on the topmost seat.

“Since you weren’t able to watch me play to that, I’ll give you a VIP treatment”, Sehun tossed the ball a few times and threw the ball into the basket once again making it seems so easy. Jongdae just stares and monitors his every move, it’s the side of Sehun that he has never seen, maybe he has seen him play during one of Jongin’s matches but he has never noticed him as much as he did like now. He can clearly see that the boy is enjoying what he is doing, his mind wanders to different things, a part of him pities the young boy for having a family who pushed him to become a lawyer when it is clear right in front of his eyes that the boy has something he is more passionate about.

Jongdae swears he could watch this beautiful scene over and over again.

“Enjoying much?”, Sehun caught him staring.

Jongdae scoffs.

"You should have seen me play earlier, I was much cooler during the game", Sehun sends him the sweetest smile Jongdae could melt.

"I'm sure you were", Jongdae lets out a comforting sigh.

Sehun bounces the ball as he walks towards where Jongdae is sitting. Jongdae can hear his heart beating faster as he gets closer.

"Thanks", Sehun came way too close now, Jongdae holds his breath. "For what?".

" For coming to see me play", Sehun gives him another smile. Jongdae hates how much that smile is effecting him.

"I did not, Sehun", he replies firmly.

"Of course", Sehun just smiles at him again.

"Let's go", Jongdae stood up.

"Wait"

"What?"

Sehun stops him, holding his right hand. After what felt like a long pause, Jongdae removes his hand from his hold,"Hey, I asked you what is it?".

"Nothing", Sehun shakes his head, " I don't think it will make much of a difference anyway".

"What do you mean?"

~~

The fun did not last long, Graduation is just right around the corner and students are now busy preparing for their final exams. Kyungsoo on the other hand is also busy tutoring his husband who is very behind on his lessons and assignments. It won’t be a lie to say that Kyungsoo the science student did fifty percent of his assignments for him.

“Jongdae hyung and you are so different”, Kyungsoo tells his husband, frustrated from all the explanations he had done for Jongin while his husband is just smiling and acting cute in front of him. Jongin is lucky he loves basketball and is such a good one to the point that he got a whole career spread out for him after graduation. Now all he has to do is just pass his exams and graduate, then he can finally say goodbye to studying overall.

“How’s your speech going?” Jongin asks.

“ I don’t know, it’s stressing me out at this point”, Kyungsoo sighs,” I don’t know if I should make it natural or do an official speech to impress others especially the Dean”.

“Soo, just do as you like, I’m sure whatever you come up will be good, besides you don’t have to impress anyone anymore, everyone admires you, including the Dean...ughh just saying The Dean scares me ”.

Kyungsoo laughs at his husband who everytime they bring up their Dean's name, shivers. The boy has a bad memory of him and the Dean way back in freshmen year.

“Easy for you to say, they are probably wondering how the dean’s student and so called good student got knocked up out of wedlock”.

Jongin puts his pen down and stood up to move to Kyungsoo’s side,” Hey, you did not get pregnant out of wedlock, we’re married remember?”. Kyungsoo laughs at the way Jongin tries to comfort him,” You’re so cute”. He doesn’t care much anyway, what others think of him, as long as he has his family.

~~

_Dingdong!_

"Yes, How can I help you?", an old lady comes to the door. She is dressed in a black and white dress with a white apron and he assumes she is the maid of the house.

"Hi, My name is Kim Jongdae. I'm here to give Sehun his notes", Jongdae tells her.

"Oh Come in", the lady walks straight towards the kitchen and whispers to another lady who seems to be Sehun's mother.

"Jongdae?", the lady comes closer," Nice to meet you, you can put the notes there and I will give it to him".

"Okay", Jongdae bits his lips, sensing right away that he is not really welcomed.

"Uh", he hesitates at first but he finds it important to say," these are the old questions from the past five years", he points to the pink file," and these are the answers", he points to another yellow file.

"Okay", the lady nods.

"And", Jongdae wonders how he is going to explain it to them since a bit of an explanation was needed.

"You're here?", someone calls from the stairs, _Thank god,_ Jongdae sighs in relief.

"Come up", Jongdae glances at the lady in front of him, a bit hesitant.

"Okay then I'll come down", Sehun runs down the stairs.

"These are the old questions, these are the answers and these are the answers to the questions you asked me during our last session", Sehun watches his tutor explaining to him the contents of each file.

"I've missed you".

Jongdae suddenly chokes and Sehun suddenly hands him a glass of water.

"Don't", he replies.

"I mean it, I've really missed your teachings, it's rrally hard studying alone", Sehun continues and Jongdae may or may not have been a little embarrassed for blushing too easily. He can also feel the stare coming from the kitchen.

"You can always call me or ask me from the phone", Jongdae tells him," So, that's all I should go", he hurrily picks up his bag and walks to the door.

"Thanks for coming" Sehun walks him till the gate.

"No problem".

Jongdae reminds himself to not go to Sehun's house alone ever again.

~~

Jongin is the first one to come out of the exam hall, him and the guys had planned on going out for dinner to celebrate their last day of finals.

"How was it?", Kyungsoo calls from behind, followed by Baekhyun. With Kyungsoo fully pregnant now Baekhyun is more or less his personal bodyguard in the university, one would always see them together.

"Not good", Jongin frowns. After a few minutes Chanyeol and Sehun come out together from the hall.

"Guys, I'm really sorry, something came up at home and I think I need to go", Chanyeol apologizes.

"It's okay", Baekhyun says, " Besides Kyungsoo said he needs to work on his speech , we can just dine out tomorrow, you know, after the ceremony". 

They all agreed to it.

"Baek, can you stay at Jongin and Kyungsoo's place tonight? I don't know think I'll be home", Chanyeol is concerned that Baekhyun will jave to stay alone at home.

"Okay, don't worry, just go", Baekhyun pushes him towards his car.

~~

"Mom?".

"I'm here!". Chanyeol runs up to the room upstairs. His mother was sitting on the floor, clothes lying on the floor with a suitcase on the bed.

Chanyeol sighs and he hates how he just knows what happened.

"Mom", he sits beside her.

It takes courage and will to say such trivial things to parents. "Please get a divorce already mom". They had already promised to get a divorce but niw they are back to square one again.

His mother wipes her tears, " Shall I?", she clears her throat, " But I love your father".

Chanyeol can only sigh, not this again.

His parents are the perfect example of a toxic relationship, they go cheating on each other but at the end of the day they always claim that they love each other. This has been going on for years and Chanyeol is a witness to it all. There is nothing he can do other than just going home everytime to fix their misunderstanding or to comfort either one of them.

He picks up her clothes and puts it back to the closet, " Go to sleep, I talked to dad and he said he isn't coming home, I'll stay with you tonight".

~~

Jongdae's thumb fidgets over the call button. To call or not to call, their tution sessions has ended over a week ago but Sehun took that as a chamce to ask him simple things, as an excuse to talk to him.

_How was it?_

He finally took the courage to send it, but before a minute passes by he quickly deletes it again.

His phone lits up

_Why did you delete it, I saw that_

_and no, I did bad_

Jongdae stares at his phone as messages keep coming in.

_Are you coming tomorrow?_

_Grad Day_

He smiles at his phone, so wide that one woukd find it creepy.

 _I'm sure you did great, don't lie_ He types 

_And no, why would I come?_

On the other side, Sehun keeps grinning at his phone 

_Because of me ?_ He wants to say but he replied 

_Because it's your brother's grad day ?_

Jongdae scolds himself for forgetting that his brother is also graduating.

 _I don't think I'll come_

He just loves teasing the boy.

The night passes by as the two keeps on chatting over the phone.

~~

Chanyeol calls his mother after preparing dinner for the both. His mother slowly comes down the stairs looking tired.

"Your father's not really coming home huh?".

Chanyeol is getting tired of it, " Yes, he called earlier". 

Chanyeol also looks tired, that, his mother did not miss.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to your final game", she tastes the soup that Chanyeol had prepared.

"It's okay", Chanyeol is used to it.

"This tastes good, did you also cook at home?"

"Yes", Chanyeol answers

"Only you?"

"No, We took turns, with my roommates".

"I thought it's only you and Baekhyun now", his mother looks up.

"Yes, we still take turns".

Speaking of Baekhyun Chanyeol unlocks his phone and dialled Jongin's number. Still no answer after several rings so he calls Kyungsoo.

After a few rings, someone picks up.

"Hey, Chanyeol, What is it!", It was Jongin, almost shouting, " You're a cockblock!".

Chanyeol's eyes widened in shock," Why didn't you pick up your phone. And also why are you doing stuffs when you have guest at home".

"If I didn't pick up my phone Can't you just get the idea?", Jongin scolds, " Also what guest? we don't have guests here".

"What?", Chanyeol suddenly stood up," Where's Baekhyun, he said he will stay with you guys tonight".

"Oh, he said he will just stay home, we tried to bring him home but he insisted…….. Chanyeol? Hey?", Chanyeol hangs up the call. He dials another number

"Hello?", a sleepy voice picks up.

"Baek?", Chanyeol sighs in relief," Are you home? Were you sleeping?".

Baekhyun bits his lip, he is caught.

"Yes, I was just sleeping earlier". Chanyeol is sure that Baekhyun sleeps early to avoid the cold lonely night, he wouldn't be able to sleep alone if he stays up late.

"Don't worry, Chanyeol, spend time with your parents, I am all fine now", Chanyeol can imagine the bright smile.

"Are you sure you're fine?", he can hear him nod from the other side.

~

Jongin comes back to a sobbing Kyungsoo who is now sitting on the floor with a pile of clothes lying beside him.

“ Kyungsoo, what happened? Are you okay?”.

“None of my shirts fit anymore”, Kyungsoo sobs , pointing at all the shirts he just tried on which are now on the floor. He looks like a little toddler throwing tantrum on the floor, Jongin finds him extremely cute, he might or might not have let out a subtle smile.

“What? Are you laughing at me? Is this funny?”. Jongin regrets immediately.

“Soo, it is okay, we can get new ones”, Jongin hugs him,” You look beautiful anyways”.

“You don’t understand’, Kyungsoo pulls away,” I am the valedictorian and just at the most important time of life, I have to look like this, so bloated and big”, he says as he breaks down once again.

“Hey, don’t say that, you are not bloated, this is normal, it’s because our baby is growing up well, and that is good isn’t it?”.

Kyungsoo picks up one of the shirt from the floor and throws it at his husband,” You will never understand”, he storms out of the room.

Jongin blames it on the pregnancy hormones.

~~

It's already 11p.m and he had just tucked his mother to bed. Baekhyun would not come off his mind, he said he was fine but Chanyeol knows that he is not. He got a text message soon after, 

Yeol, _Where is Baekhyun? Is he okay?_

It's a text from Sehun.

After walking back and forth the sitting room, he finally takes his coat and walks up to his mother's room.

"Mom?", no answer, thinking she might be alseep already he slowly opens the door.

"Mom!", he shouts as he saw her taking her phone from the drawer, Chanyeol had hid the phone earlier.

"I just wanted to call him", she drops the phone.

Chanyeol can't take it anymore, that is the last straw.

"Mom", he kneels next to where she sits," Get a divorce, please", tears drop from his eyes, "If you can't do that for me, do it for you at least okay?".

His mother's eyes softened as she watches his son looking so miserable in front of her.

"This will be the last time I tell you", he wipes his tears, picks up his coat and storms out of the house.

~ 

Baekhyun is afraid, he still is. Chanyeol had asked him how he was but of course he lied. Except for the recent events, Chanyeol has always been there for him. He does not want to drag him further with his problems anymore. So he said he was okay, again.

He is determined to pass through the night, alone, he takes his pillow and a blanket to the sitting room and places it on the center of the room. He turns on the TV and takes a bucket of ice cream from the fridge. After finishing his favorite drama, he turns off the TV and opens his phone. Chanyeol is busy with his parents, Jongin and Kyungsoo are probably having a fun time together and Sehun, he dialled Sehun's number.

"Baek?"

"Sehun, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really, I was just texting someone".

"Okay, go on, I was just calling", he hangs up.

With a loud sigh, he pulls the blanket closer to him and tries to sleep, deep down he knows he won't be able to sleep but he wants to give it another try.

1a.m and still, he cannot go to sleep. He starts to shiver and freeze when suddenly a sound comes from the door, the sound of someone entering the door's password.

Gathering all his courage, he runs to his room and locks himself up. His ears on the door, he listens to the footsteps coming closer.

"Baek?", Chanyeol sees the pillow and blanket lying on the floor and gets worried immediately. He runs to Baekhyun's room and knocks on the door.

"Baekhyun! It's me!", _It's Chanyeol_ Baekhyun has never been more relieved, he is still shivering, arms wrapped around his shoulders he slowly unlocks the door.

"Baek?", Chanyeol rushes in to see Baekhyun in a state he has never seen, it's the first time he saw his first looking so vulnerable. " Baek? Are you okay?", he runs to him and hugs him immediately.

Baekhyun finally lets out a soft sob," I thought you were someone", he hugs him back.

Chanyeol hates himself for scaring him," I am sorry, I am sorry", he chants, giving quick kisses on his forehead.

Surprised by the sudden affection, Baekhyun looks up to his eyes, in the many years of being friends, they have never showed such intimacy and Baekhyun is having a hard time reading Chanyeol's actions just now.

"Chanyeol", he whispers. Silence, they both stare at each other for whaf feels like an eternity. Baekhyun's eyes falls on Chanyeol's lips, those luscious lips, while he was lost in his own imaginations his friend closes the gap between their lips. Chanyeol just kissed him, Chanyeol is kissing him.

Baekhyun pulls away," Chanyeol".

"Baek"

"What is this?"

Chanyeol lifts his hand to cup Baekhyun's face, " I like you Baek". He lets out another nervous sigh," You know how I am, You've seen the people I've been with, and I know I am no good, and I don't deserve you , but.."

Baekhyun keeps on staring at his eyes, " But I want to ask for a chance, with you". He does not want to bring up the 'friend' card.

"Can I get a chance with you?" he asks again, " I don't know since when but all I know now is that I really, really like you".

Baekhyun cannot believe his ears, he also knows he likes Chanyeol, no matter how much he wants to deny, he likes his best friend.

He takes off Chanyeol's hands from his face, and almost wants to laugh at disheartened look on Chanyeol's face. Instead, he cups Chanyeol's face and leans in to kiss him. No one knows when the soft pecks turns into a passionate kiss, deep and fast, before they know it, clothes were discarded one by one, lips moving against each other, Chanyeol slips in his tongue as Baekhyun moans with delight, his lips move to Baekhyun's neck, to his collar and down to his chest. Baekhyun is a hot mess under his touch. His hands roam around his back and slowky towards his lower parts, Baekhyun moans with pleasure and Chanyeol takes that as a sign to go further. It's like all of their frustrations and tensions built up for years are now finally let out in the form of hot passionate intimacy.

~

“Hey, it’s time”, Baekhyun wakes up first, they are short of time and they have better things to do than having awkward morning conversation,” We don’t have much time left, I just pack our breakfast so you only have to wash up now , I’ll pack up your stuffs for you while you wash up so be fast, I still have to wash up”.

Baekhyun hustle around the small room while Chanyeol struggles to get himself out of the bed.

“Go wash up”, Baekhyun nags at him which Chanyeol finds it incredibly cute, he stops him on his track,” If you wanna save time that much why don't we shower together?”.

Chanyeol earns a hard kick on his stomach and Baekhyun storms out of the room with ears as red as roses.

~~

It's Finally Graduation Day. Hundreds of the students sit in the front rows with Green Silk Capes wrapped around their shoulders, a Graduation Cap on their hands. 

Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin sits together being from the same department while Baekhyun sits four rows in front of them, Kyungsoo being the valedictorian sits proudly next to the Faculty on the stage.

Jongin sents an assuring smile to his husband. Kyungsoo had stayed up all night, not feeling too good , and at the dame time nervous for his speech and too anxious to show up on stage looking very pregnant, almost ready to push out a baby.

"Look, It's my son-in-law!", a lady points at the stage as she moves to her seat. "Mom! keep your voice low", Jongdae scolds her, " You weren't as excited when I was there last year". His mother just dotes on Kyungsoo.They had come together with Kyungsoo's father and the whole family sits next to Sehun's parents.

Chanyeol looks around, he did not even invite his parents to the graduation ceremony but his eyes landed on two familiar faces amongst the crowd, he does not know if he is happy to see them here or angry to see them together again.

Baekhyun's parents and Grandparents also sits somewhere in the crowd, excited for the ceremony to start.

Baekhyun gives a quick thumbs up to Kyungsoo and smiles at his friends sitting behind him. 

~

One by one the graduating students were called out.

"Kim Eunsoo"

"Kim Hanbin"

"Kim Jongin"

…….

"Oh Sehun"

The students go up the stage and Kyungsoo would give his friends a proud smile whenever they came up.

"And finally, this year's graduating class Valedictorian Do Kyungsoo"

The audience applaud loudly.

Letting out a big sigh, Kyungsoo walks forward, he looks around and his eyes landed on his husband and friends who gave him reassuring smiles.

"Respected Professors, guests, parents and this years graduating class, A very good afternoon to you all"

Kyungsoo suddenly laughs and his friends quickly stare at Jongin, Kyungsoo was starting to ack weird.

"It is an immense pleasure and honor to be standing in front of you today. A year ago, I sat over there", he points at the farthest right corner of the Hall, " It was the Class of 2019 graduation day, and that year's Valedictorian ", his eyes searches around for him but continues when he cannot spot it right away, " who happens to be my brother-in-law says this on his speech 'You can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel but when you actually reach the light you find that it's actually a freight train', and as soon as I heard that phrase I wrote it down, and it made me think a lot". 

Kyungsoo might have not seen him but Jongdae is smiling proudly at the back of the audience.

"Graduating feels like that", he continues," Three years ago, we probably sat like this, in our respective high schools, feeling proud and free from what felt like the burden of studying. And then" , a pause "and then", he sighs like he is having trouble breathing, " and then we were", another laugh.

Jongin starts to get concerned.

"and then we were", he repeats, trying to stay poised, " I'm sorry…. I".

Jongin, getting nervous, holds Chanyeol's hands.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore", Kyungsoo smiles widely," I think I'm having my baby". Finally

Everyone gasp at the sudden declaration. Kyungsoo searches for his husband and gives him an apologetic smile. 

Jongin stands up, and gives him another reassuring smile. They are becoming parents.

~~~

Kyungsoo and Jongin's father walks pass each other, back and forth, in front of the delivery room. No one really knows what went down during the oast five hours. It was a series of Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun rushing Kyungsoo out from the hall, while the other students stare at the whole party, parents waiting outside, Jongin telling his friends to go back and finish the ceremony , driving to the hospital, with Kyungsoo screaming and shouting from time to time.

Kyungsoo had been feeling light cramps and pain from the previous night, but he pushed it away thinking it's just his nervousness for the speech, he wasn't due for another three weeks, his cramps got worse just as he walks out to start his speech, and as he was rushed out of the hall, his water broke.

After staying in the cabin for about an hour he was ready to give birth and was rushed into the delivery room.

And now he has been pushing for more than an hour with a very nervous and panic husband on his side.

Jongin's parents and Kyungsoo's father are also waiting outside, and their other friends had promised to come back to the hospital after the ceremony.

"One more time, Mr Do", the doctor says, " One more time".

With one final push , everyone hears a loud cry. 

"Congratulations, you have a son"

Jongin gets overwhelmed by the sudden realization that he is now finally a father, he does not who is crying harder, him or the baby.

"He is beautiful", Kyungsoo says as the nurse show them the baby. Jongin holds him, so tiny in his arms, some part of him is scared, scared that the baby is so tiny and that he will break. He kisses his head and then to his husband, " You did so well, I am so proud of you".

~~

"Hey!", Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun comes in the room with bags that look like it contains loads of gifts inside.

"Shhhh", Jongin shuts them up, pointing at the baby who is fast asleep in his father's arms. Kyungsoo just smiles at them.

Congratulations were in order and they took chance to hold the baby one by one.

"That was a great speech , Soo", Sehun teases.

"Don't say that, I prepared for months and i didn't even get to finish it and now I'm going to be known as the boy who goes to labor on his graduation day".

"Valedictory speech", Sehun corrects." Ouch!", he earns a slap at his back from Jongin.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, It's okay, Soo, I think that's beautiful and the more reason to never forget this day". He tries to calm him down.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are busy doting on the little human being. Sehun sends Jongin and Kyungsoo a signal with eyes pointing towards the couple with his chin. 

"What? I don't get it", Baekhyun hears Jongin say and he quickly looks up.

"You are so dumb", Sehun bits his lip. Kyungsoo understands what Sehun was trying to say so he asks," Are you two together?".

"What!?", Jongin almost shout, he quickly puts a hand on his lips.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looks at each other, and Baekhyun gives a slow nod, "Kind of?", Chanyeol blushes , they were not trying to hide anyways.

"Wow", Jongin is still in awe," How do you guys know, I had no idea".

"I've always known but I was sure when they both kissed each other today, after the ceremony".

"Oops", Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun.

"It's about time", Kyungsoo adds.

They all congratulate them and Baekhyun has never been happier.

"How am I always the last one oblivious of your feelings, I never know when you guys are interested in someone", Jongin whines.

"But you know that, there's that thing", Kyungsoo winks at him.

"What?", they all ask in unison.

"Ooooh, that thing?", Jongin smirks with a knowing smile.

"What are you guys talking about?", Sehun asks them when a soft knock came on the door.

"Hey, is it safe to come in?"

"Speaking of the devil", Jongin laughs when his brother comes in with a bag of clothes for Kyungsoo and Jongin.

"What devil? were you talking about me?", Jongdae loooks lost, " Here, I just brought the ones you kept for emergency". 

"Do you want to hold him?", Baekhyun offers.

"Of course, Hey , baby", Jongdae coos at the sight of his nephew.

Sehun is still bothered by how the two husbands just teased him.

"I think we should go now", Baekhyun tells the couple and nudges Chanyeol's arm.

"Okay", Sehun agrees.

"No! Sehun you stay, you brought your bike right? Me and Chanyeol have somewhere to go", Baekhyun lies.

"Right",Chanyeol continues, " Bye guys, see you soon". Kyungsoo and Jongin just laughs at how the new couple rushes out of the cabin. Their intention of letting Sehun spend time with Jongdae was obvious.

~

When they reached the parking lot, Chanyeol runs and open the trunk and comes back with a bouquet of flowers.

"What is that?", Baekhyun laughs at the surprise.

"I haven't had the proper chance to do this", Chanyeol hands him the flowers," Will you be boyfriend Baek?".

"Only if we go on date tonight", Baekhyun accepts the flower.

"But it's already so late".

"A date at home is still a date", Baekhyun smiles and Chanyeol sounds too excited," That sounds nice", and Baekhyun gives him a hard kick," Your dirty mind".

~

Jongdae with a baby on his arms is a lovely sight, Sehun wants to keep staring but, not when his friends' eyes are on him.

"You should also go, it's late", Jongin tells him ,"Jongdae you should also go, thanks for bringing the clothes", he softly pokes his husband to say his lines.

"Ah, you should drive Jongdae home!", Kyungsoo exclaims.

"I brought the car", Jongdae defends too quickly, as if he is avoiding the offer.

"You keep that, I need to use that to come home in the morning", Jongin quickly makes up an excuse.

"I can drive you home", Sehun finalky speaks and after a few seconds of silence, Jongdae hands the baby to his fathers and accepts the offer.

~~

Jongdae immediately regrets accepting the offer when he saw Sehun's bike, he has never ride on a bike as fancy as Sehun's. 

"You just have to hold on me tight", Sehun gives him the helmet." Are you ready?".

Jongdae carefully tucks on the hem of his jacket and suddenly Sehun grabs both of his hand from the front, wraps it around his torso and starts the bike," Like that". It's a bit too heart fluttering for Jongdae.

As they ride through the road and u der the city lights, Jongdae feels free and liberated, he feels safe holding the boy tight and he has to fight the urge to rest his head on the broad back.

"We're here", Sehun says as he pulls over in front of the house.

"Thanks a lot Sehun", Jongdae gets off and hands him the helmet.

After a long pause, Jongdae turns around," Bye, I should go inside", Jongdae.

"Hey", Sehun gets off his bike. Jongdae cannot see him clearly as he was still wearing his helmet.

"Yes?"

"About the seminary", Sehun starts

"What about that?".

Sehun takes a deep breath," Please listen to what I'm about to say, because if I don't tell you this I feel like I'm gonna regret forever". He walks closer.

"Jongdae, I - ", He takes off his helmet and stares right into his eyes," I like you. A lot".

Jongdae can feel his heart skip a beat, of course he k ew that the boys likes him, it would take a rock to not know that Sehun likes him, but he was not prepared for the sudden confession.

"So please don't go. Can you give me a chance to prove myself?".

"Sehun", Jongdae wants to pour out all his feelings but one at a time, he controls himself," You don't have to prove anything, you're a good man, I know that" 

That gives Sehun hope," But….. Are you still going?".

Jongdae chuckles, " Aaah, Oh Sehun, you're driving me crazy". That caught Sehun off guard 

Jongdae shakes his head again, Sehun tilts his head and looks down at him," What does that mean?".

"I'm staying", Jongdae finally tells. abut he definitely wasn't ready for the big hug Sehun gives him as soon as he said that.

"Thank you, thank you", he chants like a mantra."Does that mean I have a chance?". He hugs him tighter.

"Okay", Jongdae says on his chest, with a muffled voice, still too shy to face him.

"See, I knew I would have regretted not confessing today", he plants a kiss on his head." Thanks for not letting me regret it".

_"What do you mean you want to think again? Mr.Kim", the priest asks. It is the day that Jongdae has been waiting for years, he finally gets to meet the chief priest of the seminary that he applied to, but he also does not know why he is not as adamant as he was before. It's been his dream his whole life, and lately, Jongdae finds himself not thinking too much about it._

_"I am sorry, Father. I don't even know what I want", he suddenly breaks down in front of the preist._

_"It is okay, son", the priest taps on his shoulders," Becoming a priest is not for anyone, you have to be called"._

_"I have always been so sure", Jongdae wipes his tears_

_"I know", the priest smiles at him," Listen to your heart son". The priest gave him such a reassuring advice that Jongdae also feels at ease._

_"Look son, there are oeoole that god chose to serve him while living as a normal oerson, falling in kove, have a job, and to have a family and therr are people like me whoare chosen to serve the Lord fully, withiut any commitments to mankind. Lsten to your heart, and whatever your heart tells you, that is the answer", he adds," We are always open to welcome a young lad like you , that is of course before you turn 45", he laughs. Jongdae has never imagined that he will be like this, he has always thought he would be a priest, and now he has changed, he has only one person to blame._

~~

Jongin had just tucked the baby to sleep when a nurse came in.

"We found this earlier when your husband came in Mr.Kim, I think it is yours", she hands him a white crumbled paper.

Jongin unfold the paper, it was Kyungsoo's speech, they was so out of it earlier that they he had totally forgotten about it.

He looks at his husband who is now fast asleep on the hospital bed, if there's anyone who knows how much Kyungsoo stressed over his speech, it would be Jongin. He also knows that his husband feels a little sad over not being able to finish all that he prepared.

He takes out his phone and calls Baekhyun.

The next morning, when Kyungsoo wakes up Jongin has already held their baby on his arms.

"Good morning", Jongin goes to give him a morning kiss, he takes the macbook with one of his hands and hands it to his husband.

"What?", Kyungsoo asks.

"Go to the Uni's home page".

Kyungsoo does not if he should be scared or excited since Jongin is smiling to wide.

He turns on the mac and goes to the website as his husband requested.

"Oh my god?", Kyungsoo gasps.

Jongin cannot stop smiling, he knows Kyungsoo is touched.

"How? Did you do this?".

Jongin nods 

"How?"

"With a little help from Baek". Kyungsoo knows no one can post anything on the homepage unless it is the Dean.

"Did you talk to the dean?".

"Yes? No?", Jongin avoids his eyes.

"Wow, I'm impressed and so touched" he almost cry.

"He said he was planning to post your speech anyway, so i didn't do much, it's all you", Jongin gives him another kiss.

" Come here,let me give you both a big hug". Jongin opens his arms wide," Junsoo I am so oroud of your father, he talks to the dean, can you believe that?".

"Junsoo?", Jongin asks," So Junsoo it is?".

"What do you think?".

"Of course I love it" Jongin gives him another kiss and another one to their son," Hi Junsoo, do you wanna hear your father's speech?".

**_Respected guests, parents, and this years graduating class, a very good afternoon to you all. It is an immense pleasure to be standing in this podium on such a meaningful day. Last year, I sat at the back of this hall, it was the Class of 2019 graduation day, and that year's Valedictorian who happened to be my brother-in-law says this," You can see the light at the end of the tunnel but when you reach the light it's actually a freight train" and that made me think a lot. Graduating feels like that._ **

**_Three years ago, we all probably were in our respective high schools sitting like this, for our graduation, feeling finally free from what felt like the burden of studying. After more than a decade of studying in school, we thought we were finally going to be free, we thought it was the end when im fact, that was just a start,the real beginning._ **

**_And just as we thought we've reached the light, we've reached the end , we find ourselves entering a new chapter of life, not all of the students in high school continues the same path, and everyone already start their own different life . For all you like me here soon after, we came to this university, one of the most, if not the most prestigious University in the Country as a person but i am sure we are not the same going out. We met new friends, we fall in love, we find new love for new things, it may be basketball, it maybe acting, it maybe painting, it may be reading. Some of us might have the perfect plans for our future, some of us might still be indecisive like me, and some of us might have no thoughts at all, and I want to say all of those thoughts are valid._ **

**_We live in a society where being educated is considered the norm and not being is considered bad. We live in a society where success is defined by wealth and jobs. And I think that plays a big factor in the way the youth today thinks, How do you define success? For me success would be me being happy with my family. At the end of the day, if I can come home to a house with my husband and hopefully our baby in the future, I would consider myself successful. Success could be you owning huge buildings, it could be you travelling around the world, it could be you marrying the love of your life, it could be anything. Everything matters at the end of the day, as long as you are happy. No matter how big you become in the future,I truly hope that happiness follows you and that whenever you look back on the good times of your life, I do hope the beautiful memories we shared together in this university for the past three years is one of them. Thank you_ **

**_Do Kyungsoo_ **

**_Valedictorian_ **

**_Class of 2020_ **

**_Seoul National University_ **


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings, Taking Challenges and Overcoming fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone who gave love to Sailing 2020 despite all the mistakes and bad writing.ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ I wished I could write it all over again but I decided to do something instead. I am planning to develop this into a story that tells about the lives of the Six Friends and their relationships after their graduation so I will post that as a separate series as soon as I started :) for now, this is a Bonus Chapter that took place nine months after the graduation. I wanted to put this out before I get busy so please do tell and correct me if there's any errors!

Baekhyun came home to see his boyfriend lying on the couch, sound asleep while a rerun of his favorite show played on the TV. Chanyeol woke up when Baekhyun leaned closer to give a soft peck on his cheek. "You're home?", he mumbled, making Baekhyun laugh at the cute voice. "Let's go to sleep", he stood up to pull his boyfriend off the couch. 

" But what about dinner?".

"I had some kimbap I'm full". 

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun to their room.

"How was your day?"

"Tiring", Baekhyun jumped straight into the bed. 

"Go wash up, I have something to tell you after that", Chanyeol said but the other did not budge.

Baekhyun had decided not to take up Science so he joined a training programme that he had always dreamt of a month ago, he wanted to open and start a small business and with constant preparation and working he often ended up staying late at the academy in which he took basic classes for young business starters and there were also times when he had to spend the night there.

Chanyeol stared at his boyfriend lying on the bed as sleep slowly took him over. "Hey, Baek aren't you gonna wash up first?", he poked him on the back. He was answered with a soft inaudible mumble. Chanyeol could only smile at the sight and removed his slippers before joining him on the bed.

____

  
  


It's a sunny Sunday morning and Baekhyun woke up to the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen. Just as he went off the bed he realised he was all dressed in his pyjamas, Chanyeol had woken up again in the middle of the night to change him into comfortable clothes. 

Without saying anything he walked straight to where his boyfriend was cooking and hugged him from the back.

"Slept well?", the other asked, putting another hand on top of his boyfriend's and Baekhyun answered with an exciting nod. He helped place the plates on the table, Chanyeol had always made proper breakfast whenever Baekhyun had to stay late at the university. 

"I think you said you have something to tell me last night".

"Yeah", Chanyeol answered,"What if I joined Elyx?".

He got a little nervous when Baekhyun stopped eating, his boyfriend said, " That would be so good! It was your dream right? To be a part of any of the League teams", However the expression on Chanyeol's face did not sit well with him. 

"But what? Is there something Chanyeol", he put down his spoon, "Did that happen?".

Chanyeol could only give him a smile, "No, i did not join, But I'm thinking what if I joined it and something happens?".

"Why? What could happen Chanyeol?"

"Jongin".

"What about Jongin?", Baekhyun replied right away but seconds later, before Chanyeol could answer him Baekhyun realised, "Oh right…".

______

"Jongin, please it's your turn", Kyungsoo nagged Jongin with his legs. Little Junsoo had woken up earlier than her parents and had already started throwing tantrums early in the morning.

"Honey, I'm so tired from practice yesterday, please just this once", Jongin pleaded in his sleep. 

A very annoyed Kyungsoo finally woke up and rushed to the next room where Junsoo slept.

___

Chanyeol sat in the large living room of the house as he waited for Sehun to get ready. His friend came down a few minutes later, all dressed and ready to take the most important test of his life. “Your father and I are anticipating your result”, his mother came out from the kitchen. “He has the best tutor, don't worry about it”, Chanyeol said as if trying to provoke his mother. Sehun could only smile a little , ever since he told his family about his relationship with Jongdae, no one has ever mentioned about it although it has been nine months, indicating that none of his family are happy about it, in fact, his parents were already not happy about his choice of tutor in the beginning. Sehun knows he has to do his best to pass the test, for his sake and most of all for Jongdae, he clearly knows that whatever happens to him will be taken upon his boyfriend.

“We will see”, was all his mother said, Sehun gave Chanyeol an eye and Chanyeol knew he should have kept quiet. “Come home as soon as you finished your exams”, his mother continued.

“I already have plans with the guys”, he replied , grabbing his bag and signaling Chanyeol to follow him out. 

“So Is there a specific reason why you called me instead of your boyfriend?”

Sehun sighs, taking some time to reply,” He is way nervous than me, I don’t want to make him worried”, which is true, but that was not the entire reason he did not let Jongdae drive him to the exam center. It happened two nights ago when Sehun went to Jongdae’s apartment which he moved into a few months ago, it was the final day of their tutoring session. 

“ _ And we’re all done, if you go through the old questions I think you will do pretty fine”, Jongdae gave his boyfriend a well done kiss. Sehun smiled and leaned in, begging for more kisses.  _

_ “If I pass the test, I might have to move somewhere far”, Sehun teased,”Will that be okay? Since you said you wanted to get the job” _

_ “Whose Fault is it that I lost another year”, Jongdae hits him lightly on the head. Since Jongdae was originally supposed to pursue his dream as a priest, he had no problems doing nothing for a year after his graduation, except for tutoring here and there. But since that dream was shattered, he was now two years later than his batchmates. Fortunately, the job he applied at a business company had accepted him.  _

_ “I can’t wait for you to tell our kids how you missed a whole year because of me in the future”, Jongdae blushed at the thought of having a family with Sehun.  _

_ After dinner, they lied down, making out on the couch. _

_ “It’s getting late”, Jongdae giggled in between kisses. _

_ “Yeah”, Sehun kept on kissing him. “Do you plan on staying over?” _

_ “Can I?” _

_ “Of course”, Jongdae replied, Sehun had stayed over the night several times after Jongdae moved into the apartment. _

_ “Okay then”, Sehun went back to kiss him , on the lips down to the neck, peppering his boyfriend with endless kisses, he bits him lightly on the ear and lets out a soft moan making Jongdae squirm a little, “Hey”, Jongdae whispered, “ Is this?”, they both looked at each other in the eyes. “Can I? Can we?”, Sehun replied. Jongdae sat straight and took a deep breath, after a few seconds of silence he turned to face his boyfriend again, “Sehun, I really really like you, I do”, he started and Sehun knew what’s coming , Jongdae had told him before , ”But- but, I wanted to wait until I get married”.  _

_ “It’s okay, I know”, Sehun pulled him for a hug, he had already assured Jongdae that he would wait until he was ready but Jongdae couldn’t help but apologize and explain himself everytime things seemed like they were starting to get farther. _

_ " _ We're here", Chanyeol's voice startled him. He unbuckled the seatbelt and went out, thanking his friend.

"Good Luck!", Chanyeol waved from inside the car as Sehun walked into the building.

_ All the best, I know you can do it _

His phone lit up and he took a final look at the message , although things went down very awkward the previous night, Jongdae tried his best to give him his utmost support through the phone. 

_ Thanks I’m going in _

He pressed send and entered the exam room.

_ __ _

Kyungsooo tutored three kids, all in their third grade, instead of going out to their houses , the kids would come over to his house right after school at around 2 and luckily, for him that was when Junsoo usually slept. 

So Junsoo was now asleep and Jongin had given them space and excused himself to the kitchen to organise some of his practicing schedules and games, and sometimes he could hear his husband explaining basic things to the children and he could only smile at how much patience the man had, if it was him he would have already given up.

_ When are you coming? _

He got a message from his brother

_ Kyungsoo's still tutoring and we're waiting for dad to pick up Junsoo,  _ he replied.

_ Okay just don't be too late  _

Jongin was bored, he had nothing to do, he had finished his own work and all he could do was wait and listen, so he fell asleep, on the dining table. After half an hour later, "Okay, if you have any problems while doing your homework at home, you can just tell your parents to call me Okay?". Jongin heard his husband dismissing the kids.

"Mr. Doh? In which school do you work? Mummy said you are very good so I want to go to the school where you work", one little girl said.

"Uh, for now, i couldn't work anywhere until baby Junsoo is big", Kyungsoo gave her a gentle smile. 

"You are right, Mr.Doh is very very good ,in fact he could even teach students who are way older than you, but he chose to teach little kids like you guys", Jongin came out with a glass of water on his hand, leaning against the partition, earning an eye from his husband. Just as Kyungsoo was about to scold him, a loud cry from the nursery disturbed them.

"I'll go get him", Jongin said but before he could go the doorbell rang.

"That must be dad, i'll go get Junsoo, you go get the door ".

Jongin finished the glass of water and headed to the door.

With the sudden commotion, the kids also went out themselves with a hurried 'bye' from Jongin. 

After Junsoo was awake Kyungsoo quickly fed him while Jongin prepared some of his things for Kyungsoo's father to take. 

"So you're having dinner at your brother's place", his father asked Jongin.

"Yes, we haven't properly had a housewarming party for him and besides it's Sehun's exam day so we're just gonna meet each other", Kyungsoo answered for him.

"Okay then, just don't drink too much". Jongin gave him a bag full of Junsoo's diapers and some stuff he will need.

"Just call me if anything happens okay Dad?". His father nodded and took his grandson from his son's arm.

"We will come back as soon as dinner is over dad", Jongin gave his son a kiss.

"I said we will be fine, I'm a better expert than you guys", he hissed . Both the two young parents could only laugh at his confidence.

_ _____ _

Jongdae fidgeted over his phone as he moved back and forth in his living room, Sehun’s exam will end soon and their friends will arrive soon. He looked at the time on his phone once again and decided to take out some groceries before the others arrived. 

His mind went back to their conversations from the other night. Sehun and him did not have the same beliefs but they have made it work so far, Sehun would sometimes ask him how it was going in church and respect his decision to wait until marriage to have sex, he was also glad that Sehun would sometimes go to church with him whenever Kyungsoo performs. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he did not hear the constant buzzing of his doorbell, “I’m coming!”, he rushed to get the door.

“We waited so long”, Jongin whined. “What were you doing?”, his brother in law joined, just behind them was also Baekhyun.

“I was just taking out the vegetables from the fridge, , how did you guys come together? And where is Junsoo?”.

“At dad’s”, Kyungsoo answered, “It's been awhile since we last had fun, let's go all out tonight, also we met him downstairs", he pointed at Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?", Jongdae asked again.

"Didn't Sehun tell you?", Baekhyun told him ," He asked him to wait for him so they'll probably come together". Jongdae's heart sank, Sehun definitely did not want to see him. 

"This is a really nice place, Jongdae", Baekhyun looked around, "How come I'm the last one to visit ?"

"You were really busy with your work, how's that going by the way?". They head over to the kitchen where Kyungsoo had already started preparing the vegetables.

"I'm just starting, it's gonna be a long journey, How about you? Did you accept that job you talked about? The one at the business company?". 

"Yeah, I just have to send in my acceptance letter, I'll do that later".

"Speaking of works, Kyungsoo decided to apply for his research programme as soon as Junsoo turns one", Jongin declared, making Kyungsoo flinch.

"Did I?", his husband glared at him.

"That's really great, I know you can do it, Soo, you are smart", Baekhyun complimented,

"He's joking, i've never said that". Jongin was just testing him, he did not miss how Kyungsoo's face turned somewhat sad whenever the topic of job or studies came up. He knew Kyungsoo dreamt of becoming a professor, but with Junsoo coming, unexpectedly, he had to put his dream on halt. 

"But you can, there's Jongin, my parents, even your dad, and even us to help you out", Jongdae suggested, Kyungsoo did not know how to respond. There were times when he felt like time was stopping for him, while everyone moves on with their life, some other times he would doubt himself and think of how a student like him, with all straight As since kindergarten ended up babysitting everyday, he loves Junsoo, more than anything in the world, but having such thoughts about the 'what ifs' was inevitable.

Kyungsoo continued preparing the vegetables while Baekhyun and Jongin on the other side prepared the meat for dinner, Jongdae however, could not stop looking at his phone. It was already time for Sehun to finish his exam, he had hoped for at least a message from the other but nothing happened.

"I'm sure they are already on their way, Dae", Jongin told him, gesturing to put his phone away and the beeping sound came from the door," There, I called it, that's definitely someone pressing the door password, who else other than your boyfriend?".

"Hey!", Chanyeol shouted as soon as he entered, going straight to the kitchen and behind him was also the man Jongdae was waiting for.

"Hey! What took you so long? How's the exam, Sehun?", Kyungsoo asked.

"I'm not really sure", Sehun sighed slowly making his way to the kitchen where everyone gathered. Jongdae, unknowingly avoided his eyes.

"I'm sure you did great".

"Is dinner ready?", Chanyeol went next to where Baekhyun was standing. "It's nowhere near ready, we need more hands here", Baekhyun whined.

"There's four of you, and nothing's ready?".

"Well, Kyungsoo is busy preparing the veggies, Baekhyun is in charge of the meat, I'm assisting and my brother over there just couldn't get off his phone waiting for 

a text from", he looked around, " You", pointing at Sehun who was standing on the side of everyone. Jongdae quickly glanced at his boyfriend and looked away as soon as he felt like Sehun was looking at his side.

"I need some spices, you have any?", Kyungsoo asked. "Yes here", Jongdae moved to the cabinet which stood right next to where Sehun was standing. "I'll take it", Sehun opened the cabinet and passed it to him," ah and also, i brought wine", he told him, pointing at the bottle of wine he already placed at the table. "That's great", Jongdae smiled at him.

That was the only time they talked with each other the whole evening. 

Chanyeol and Sehun helped set the table while the others finished their dishes, Kyungsoo found Jongin and Jongdae talking in the living room and by the looks of it, he was sure it was something important and serious.

"It's done! Come", Sehun called and the two brothers rose from the couch.

Their dinner was a grand mixture of meat and vegetables thanks to the talented cooks of the friend group. Chanyeol Baekhyun and Jongdae sat on one side while the others sat opposite to them.

"So housewarming gifts", Baekhyun said, pulling out a small card from his jacket," I was too busy to go shopping so here's a gift card, you can go buy something useful for the house". 

"You didn't have to, Thank you Baek", Jongdae accepted.

"And here's ours", Kyungsoo handed him a box which Jongdae opened right away. "Awww I love candles!", he cooed.

"Jongin picked it, we weren't able to give you separately so we got a big one instead", Kyungsoo said with a contented smile.

Jongdae was really grateful, and he had expected no gifts especially since none of them haven't had proper jobs, maybe Jongin, but his brother had a family to feed.

"It's not over", Chanyeol spoke, making everyone face him. "Here's my gift", he brought out a large paper bag and handed it to Jongdae.

"What is it?", Baekhyun asked, peeking at the bag, " Toilet papers?" he laughed aloud.

Jongdae could only smile and shook his head as he looked at the inside.

"Why only toilet papers?", Jongin asked.

"Only toilet papers? This is way better than all of your gifts, this boy came over here too often I know the papers will run out easily", he said, pointing at Sehun, who was sitting in front of him. Knowing what the boy meant, Jongdae could only blush, he needed something to calm him down so he poured a glass of water.

"I don't think my brother needs those, Chanyeol", Jongin interrupted.

"Don't worry, you will thank me later Dae", Chanyeol winked at him, "Next, Sehun?".

"I'm sure Sehun has given him a gift", Kyungsoo said.

"He did", Jongdae answered, "The table lamp in the bedroom".

At that moment, Sehun pushed the bottle of wine in the middle of the table, " I brought this from home".

"It's the most expensive one", Chanyeol continued for him, " We were late because of that thing". 

Jongdae felt a pair of eyes on him, but he did not look towards it. He knew he might have jumped in conclusions a bit too easily earlier.

After dinner and a series of cleaning up done by everyone, Jongdae brought out sliced fruits and dessert to the living room where they all gathered. 

Baekhyun nudged at Chanyeol who was sitting beside him. Chanyeol shook his head but Baekhyun whispered to his ears that it was the perfect time to tell.

"Chanyeol got some news, guys", he started and gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"what is it?", they said in unison.

"Uh_ I got recruited by Elyx ".

Jongin unconsciously put down the piece of meat he was about to eat.

"What!", Baekhyun almost spat out the fruits.

"I thought you already knew?", Jongdae asked. "No, not that far", Baekhyun was also shocked.

"Elyx? Are you for real Chanyeol?", Sehun asked him, eyeing Jongin who was sitting on the side. It was like everyone was waiting for Jongin's reaction. Elyx and Deux are the most popular basketball teams in Korea, famous for the internal competition between the two teams, especially during the Korea Premier League which happens every two years.

"I'm happy for you bro!", Jongin pats him on the shoulders. Meanwhile Kyungsoo asked Jongdae, " What is Elyx?". 

"A team, like Deux", Jongdae explained to him and Kyungsoo let out a surprised gasp.

"I'm still wondering if I should accept it".

"Of course you should, it was your dream, it's finally coming true", Sehun told him.

Chanyeol did not expect such heartwarming reactions from his friends, especially Jongin, he mentally scold himself for doubting them, they were all genuinely happy for him and he wondered why he was worried in the first place, there will definitely be a time when Elyx will meet with Deux but Chanyeol realised nothing will happen to their friendship as long as they both support each other.

_____

It was half past 10 when Kyungsoo suggested that they leave since they still had to pick up Junsoo, so they decided to end their night and prepared themselves to leave.

Chanyeol had excused himself to the toilet and Sehun and Jongin quickly washed the plates while the others cleaned up the living room. "I'll come over when I am free, I also miss Junsoo", Jongdae told Kyungsoo, " Also Kyungsoo?". 

"Hmm?", the boy answered. "Just trust Jongin, trust each other and I know you guys can work out anything". "Thank you Jongdae", Kyungsoo hugged him. "Give me a hug too, you guys", Baekhyun joined from the side and they all laughed together.

"Are you ready?", Chanyeol asked and they all moved towards the door, Jongdae had noticed that Sehun did not pick up his jacket and that he stood behind him, which could mean only one thing, he wasn't planning to go home, yet.

" Hey, you, don't stay over too often", Jongin gave a teasing warning to his best friend. After saying their goodbyes, Jongdae closed the door, as slowly as he could, thinking about how he should react.

And at last, Jongdae turned around and was met with the other, still standing straight on his spot. An awkward silence, they both stared at each other waiting for the other to talk first.

After what felt like an eternity Sehun slowly moved towards Jongdae and pulled him to his embrace startling the smaller.

"I've been wanting to do this the whole day, hold you like this", Sehun closed his eyes, "Let me hug you for a while". Jongdae did not say anything, instead he brought his hands to his boyfriend's back and held him tighter.

After a few minutes, Sehun let go of his hold. "I am sorry, I am sorry, I've missed you so much".

"I've missed you too, Did something happen? Is it the exam?"

"Maybe, I don't know", Sehun whispered, " I could feel the pressure on me and all I wanted to do was to hold you like this", he confessed.

"We were apart for only two days you miss me that much?", he joked, but deep inside Jongdae also missed him, maybe more. 

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable", Sehun said. "You didn't". Jongdae shook his head, thinking how he should tell him about his change of mind.

\--------

Kyungsoo's father had texted them earlier that Junsoo went to sleep early and that they should enjoy their time alone and let Junsoo stay with him. Kyungsoo was against it at first, but after his father insisted, Kyungsoo agreed, so since they were already out of Jongdae's place, they decided to take their time.

"It's a great thing, we didn't bring the car, I love walking like this", Jongin said as they walked home, hand in hand. Jongdae's place was only a few blocks away from home and so they decided to spend their quality time walking around the park before they head home.

"Do you want ice cream at the place near the park?", Jongin asked. "Okay", Kyungsoo nodded.

They sat at the bench in the park after getting ice creams from the place nearby. It had been a while since they walked out alone like this.

"It's really nice, spending time with the guys after a long time", Kyungsoo said. 

Kyungsoo was a good addition to their small group, and Jongin is happy that his husband fits in perfectly with his friends and so does his brother, Jongdae had known his friends for sometime but now that his brother became his best friend's boyfriend it was a given that he was included in most of their gatherings, even though Jongdae was a year older than them, he had no problem getting closer to the others.

"This is nice", Kyungsoo said softly, "Can I ask what you and Jongdae talked about earlier? He told me to trust you and that we can work things together".

"About your research", Jongin started," I asked him some things about it , he also gave me names of a few good institutions. I mean it, Soo, If you want, I am always ready to support you, don't worry about Junsoo or us, do you really not want to continue studying?", he took one of his hands and rubbed it lightly.

Kyungsoo remained silent for a while, and Jongin decided not to push the topic further. "I do", Kyungsoo whispered, "I always do, I wanna learn".

Jongin smiled," It's settled then".

"But, I can't help but worry about Junsoo and you, you have a tournament coming soon".

"Honey, this is not how relationship works, I can't always be the one receiving, we're gonna be there for each other, helping out each other, together, when you need me, I'll be there", he kissed his forehead,"Just tell me what you want, we will make it work. Jongdae also said he will help you".

"You're all grown up now", Kyungsoo smiled at how Jongin comforted him, he really had matured after becoming a father," You've got a good brother", he added.

"I know", Jongin smiled, he will always be thankful for the presence of his older brother, older step-brother to be exact, it was not until recently that Kyungsoo also learnt about the two being step brothers and that Jongin's mother had married Jongdae's father 10 years ago. Despite being step brothers, they never fight, Jongin loves having a smart brother and Jongdae loves having a brother who he could always play with. The marriage of their parents was meant to be.

  
  


"I still feel uncomfortable leaving Junsoo with dad, this is the first time and what if he wakes up in the night?" Kyungsoo sighed, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Right? I also feel like we shouldn't leave him". Jongin patted on his hair, "Your dad probably tried to give us some good time tonight".

"Do you?", Kyungsoo looked up to his eyes. 

"Not if you don't want to", Jongin shrugged. Kyungsoo leaned back on his shoulder again, "I just... miss him and i'm a little worried", he sighed

"Me too", another sigh, they both stared at each other and after a while, Jongin stood up, "Let's go".

"What?"

"Let's go get him or we can spend the night with your dad". Jongin rose from his seat.

Kyungsoo loved how Jongin could read him so well,"But before that", Jongin said, pressing a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo smiled ," Just say you wanna go home and spend time with me Jongin".

"Don't tempt me", 

And with that, they moved from the park to head over to Kyungsoo's father's house.

  
  


"Do you think you can walk till your dad's house?"

"I hate walking, you can carry me on your back".

_________ 

Being the more sober one, Baekhyun was the one who drove Chanyeol's car on their way home.

Nighttime in their apartment means cuddling and movie time and maybe an occasional passionate night spent under the sheets. Chanyeol said he was still a little tipsy from the drinks they had earlier at Jongdae's , and suggested that it was just perfect for some soft baths together.

Baekhyun sat in front, his back facing his boyfriend's chest. Chanyeol rubs his arms back and forth, slowly. There was a calming silent but Baekhyun could not put his mind at ease. They have not had a proper conversation since Chanyeol brought up about his recruitment. "Something on your mind?", Chanyeol asked, making Baekhyun shift a little, "Nothing really", he answered.

"Is it about Elyx?". 

Baekhyun smiled a little, and nodded, no one knows him better than Chanyeol, given that they had known each other for the longest time.

"Anything you wanna tell me?". Chanyeol kept rubbing his arm, as if trying to calm him.

"Yeol, I think I can now stay alone and sleep well alone at night", Baekhyun finally confessed.

"What? Are you serious?".

Baekhyun nodded.

"How? I am so proud of you", Chanyeol peppered kisses on his face.

"Honestly, it has been a while", Baekhyun continued, " It started last week when I had to stay at the academy, I was busy and I thought the others were with me in the room but they had all gone home, I was tired so I slept, alone".

"And then?"

"I was surprised when I woke up in the morning, and I thought it was just because I was really tired but the other night I tried to challenge myself so I declined when the others volunteered to stay with me, and I did, I slept well after I finished work".

"That's amazing baby, you overcome your fear", Chanyeol praised him, " Are you happy? How do you feel?"

"I feel weird", Baekhyun admitted, " but in a good way, I couldn't wait to tell you but you said you had something to tell us so I waited just in case your news was a bad one". Chanyeol took his hands and kissed them softly. "You can always tell me anything", Baekhyun turned to his side, facing a little bit to Chanyeol, Chanyeol leaned closer to brush his nose on Baekhyun's making him smile.

"Shall we celebrate your achievement with more wine?".

"Our achievements", Baekhyun smiled, " I'll go get the wine".

_____

After lying on the couch, cuddling, Jongdae pulled Sehun closer to him and kissed him hard on the lips making his boyfriend surprised with his unusual action. Sehun was afraid he would not be able to control himself if Jongdae kept on doing what he was doing to him. He tried to move a little slower but Jongdae continued. 

"Hey", Sehun said as softly as he could, he did not know how to act, "I'm sorry, love, but I don't want to repeat what happened the other night, I - It's hard for me to hold back , so Can we just go slow?". Jongdae was not sure if he listened to all what the other was saying, his mind was clouded with lust, thoughts of Sehun touching him and kissing him on the bed, he took a deep breath, " Then don't", he whispered.

"What?".

"Don't hold back, you- you don't have to hold back anymore, Sehun", he said, breathing close to the other's lips.

"Don't test me, Jongdae", Sehun closed his eyes, voice sterned and Jongdae closed the gap between their lips," This is not a test, I'm ready, I'm ready for you". 

Sehun's eyes widened in shock, " Jongdae".

"I am not joking", Jongdae replied, hands still on Sehun's shoulders.

"You shouldn't do this, you shouldn't feel pressured, I meant it when I said I am willing to wait", he was serious.

"I also mean it and I've made up my mind, Sehun, if it's you, the time doesn't matter, cause- I also want you", he looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?", Sehun asked, once more and before he knew Jongdae pressed their lips together, wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck and kissed him like never before, this time it was different.

Something sparked in Sehun's mind and he could tell that his boyfriend was definitely not joking. He pulled back a little to look at him in the eyes again and Jongdae gave him a knowing, assuring smile. 

"I love you", Sehun did not know where that came from, but he knew he meant it. 

"I love you too", Jongdae replied. They both smiled through the kiss and Sehun lifted him up, carrying him through the small hallway. Before they knew, they had reached the bedroom, clothes were on the floor, the lights dimmed down and heavy breaths heaved between passionate kisses.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it is crap but thank you for reading if you have come this far :)


End file.
